


You Strike a Pose

by Bittergum



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Back on my bs fellas, Did you expect anything different of me be honest, F/F, No draft, One-Sided Attraction, Rambling, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittergum/pseuds/Bittergum
Summary: You are Spinel, Pink Diamond’s very best friend, her only friend, and you would do anything for your friend.





	You Strike a Pose

You strike a pose. She smiles. 

You make a dumb face. She giggles. You balance on your toes and juggle. She claps. You stretch yourself up and throw your arms around her shoulders. She hugs you.

You are Spinel, Pink Diamond’s very best friend, her only friend, and you would do anything for your friend.

..

She’s sullen, staring off into the stars. You follow her gaze. There isn’t anything peculiar out there-- you should know, you’re here all the time! You pointedly tell her so, but she does little more than give you a small, wholly unconvincing smile before turning her eyes starward again. 

You watch her silently. She looks as delicate, as soft as the flowers that grow here in the garden. Flowers you present her with, stretching your hand out and picking a scraggly bouquet to wave under her nose. She startles, but accepts, smile much more genuine. You watch her take in the fragrance, petals framing her cheeks almost as well as her hair did. It makes your gem… tingle.

You are Spinel, Pink Diamond’s very best friend, her only friend, and you are certain you would do anything for your friend.

..

After a long few hours of playing, she beckons you to sit with her. You throw your legs in a cross together exaggeratedly, stark contrast to how she tucked hers under herself so gently. She’s quiet for a long time, staring at her hands. You stretch your head around into her field of view and make a dumb face. She giggles, but soon, she stares at her folded hands again. Then, she looks to the stars. 

She talks of owning a colony, one on a far away planet. She helps you imagine the court she’d form there, soldiers born from nothing to aid her in conquering countless other territories. You can see her now, sitting in her own palanquine and commanding her subjects while her Pearl briefed the two of you on the progress of the expansion of her reign. 

You pause. Would she be taking you with her? She pauses. She chuckles. Of course she would, what a silly question.

You are Spinel, Pink Diamond’s very best friend, her only friend, and you are certain you would do anything for your friend.

..

She’s in tears, and despite your best efforts, she won’t pick her head up from its resting position in her arms. You slink into a standing position, wringing your hands anxiously. You’ve never seen her so upset, and you aren’t sure how to make her happy again.

Your eyes fall to her hand, sticking out from under one of her arms to grip at her knee, balled in a fist as she sniffles. Your gem tingles again, something it’s been doing for the last few hundred years, and it spreads to your cheeks, to your own hand. You place it tentatively on hers, softly, like cloth on skin, and you pause. The seconds that tick by feel longer than any that had passed you by for as long as you’ve been awake, but she slowly softens her grip to take it.

You stand in silence for a long time, but she stops, and she uncurls from her position. She tells you of what Blue and Yellow had said to her in another quarrel about a colony, and you let her vent. She doesn’t let your hand go.

You are Spinel, Pink Diamond’s… very best friend, her only friend, and you are certain that you would do anything for your friend. 

...your Diamond.

..

Overjoyed, one day, she bounds into the garden. The other diamonds have finally let her form a colony on a planet called Earth. She prattles on and on about how excited she is, digging up a single flowering bush to replant in the soil there. She says it’s symbolic of the court she was soon to have. She tells you she bets she can have life growing in not five years. You leap and bound around her, laughing and clapping along. 

You two go to leave, and she stalls. Pauses. She turns to you. 

She asks you if you want to play one more game before you leave the garden. Of course you do.

She wants to see how long you can stand in one place.

You are Spinel, Pink Diamond’s very best friend, her only friend, and you are certain you would do anything for your friend.

Your Diamond.

So,

You strike a pose,

and you hold it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10:30 here and I have school in the morning but I needed this content and it's too soon after the movie's airing to find that sweet sweet PD/Spinel content so... here u go fellow sadbitch sapphics :'*


End file.
